Falling into darkness
by FoR-ThE-LoVe-Of-WrItInG-08
Summary: The darkness is creeping up upon Hal and when he is forced upon the line in between both sides of the war, no one is safe. Maggie just wants him to be okay but she knows that in this world nothing is guaranteed. His father and brothers try to help but will they figure it out before it's to late? R&R!
1. Waking of the dead

**Third person POV**

It started off as a flicker of an eyelid but it eventually turned into his beautiful hazel eyes opening quickly with a rush of fear, he was so confused _where am I? What happened? _The thoughts came all at once as he searched around the room for any sign of his father, brothers, Maggie or any sign of life at all. He found nothing.

The only thing he found were a sink with a mirror and light and chairs on the other side of the room next to a white old, small bench. He was alone. He sat up from the bed, that he had been previously lying on for God knows how long, and swung his sore legs over the side. He tried several time to stand up but each time he did he fell back onto the bed. Although he was a little bit sore he felt so incredibly mentally drained, it might have been stress or lack of eating or sleeping but this felt bigger than that.

When he did finally manage to get up he stumbled this way to the mirror that was in the centre of the back wall. There is enough light streaming into the room, so there was no need for the light, to see his pale, tired, pained face. He didn't look well at all, he was so pale that he looked sick and there were dark circles laying under his eyes that gave the illusion that he had not slept in a long while. He wore a pained expression as he brought his shaking hands to rub over his face.

He was thinking over what to do when he heard them, several gunshots coming from outside. Even though it nearly killed him, Hal made his way over to the door, after finding shoes, and walked out into the long white hallway with many doors and things in the way of him. There were big cracks on the floor and some dust and plaster that had come from above.

"Hello?" He shouted out into the empty space. He got no reply so he continued on; he saw signs that the Mass was here, his family. But yet there was still no one here, the cracks on the floor continued although the buildings, it looked a lot like a natural disaster had found its way in here.

Once he made it to the entrance of Charleston, he could hear shouting coming from outside. He struggled his way out to see the whole of the 2nd Mass standing in a group, out in the freezing, wet weather, they all had there guns pointing at something large at the front of the group, all there fingers on the trigger ready to shoot at any second. From where he was standing he couldn't see what it was they were all aiming at but he could here a voice shouting from the front, _Dad!_

He pushed his way through the people that he had gotten to know as his family, as he was tiring not to make them unfocused some of them gave him strange looks like he was an alien, _was it to soon to make a joke like that, _he wondered as he neared the front of the group. He could now hear what his father was yelling 'Who are you and what do you want from us?' Maybe Karen and the fish heads were back.

He got to the front and saw what it was, it certainty wasn't Karen or the fish heads or any of the harnessed children or even Skitters or Mechs; It was something brand new altogether. It was a new alien.

The shock of what he saw took him minutes to get it through his head, what he was seeing, he just simply stared at them for a minute or two before he realised that his father, Ben, Maggie, Weaver, Pope and Anne were all staring at him with confused eyes. But Hal jus stared at the unusual new alien, it gave them a creepy full smile before they walked away leaving their space pod things and a group of dumb founded fighters in it's wake.

Hal looked away from where the aliens once stood and made the first move of the whole mass, he walked over to his father, who stared in shock and still held his gun out as if he were about to shoot anyway.

**Hal's POV**

"Dad. What the hell is going on?" I asked raising my voice so everyone that was near the front could hear.

"Umm…. I guess there are new aliens in town, we just have to make sure that they don't stick around" He said finally coming out of the shock of what just happened. Then he finally looked at me and he pulled my into a very tight hug.

"Dad…I can't…breath" I gasped out before he finally let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad that you're okay. When did you wake up?" He asked putting his hands on the sides of my face.

"A little while ago, I'm fine just a little tired and confused" I said taking a deep breath of that cool Charleston air. Then Ben came up and hugged my right out of the blue

"I'm glad your okay" He whispered in my ear before letting go and moving back to were dad was now standing talking to Weaver. Next came Maggie she pulled me close and wrapped her cold hands around my neck, leaning in to my chest, as I put my hands around her petite frame she sighed against me then pulled away glancing up at me with concerned in her beautiful dark eyes.

"I'm okay, Maggie, really" I soothed her.

She didn't say anything just pulled me back into another hug and help onto me tight like if she let go I would disappear.

I felt so calm standing here with her like together we could do anything, but in this world these moments always end and it did that feeling that my mental drain was something bigger came rushing back and all of a sudden my vision went black. Instead of finding comfort in Maggie's arms I then found comfort in the darkness.

* * *

******A/N: I am fairly new to this, so please go easy on me. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I would like to thank Bluestarshine for being amazingly supportive :) Please, _Review_ and ENJOY! :) Have a great day, everyone and thank you for reading my story :) x**


	2. Losing my mind

**Tom's POV**

I wait in darkness. I wait in a darkness that is overwhelming and echoing with a silence that none in the room are sure how to fill. I wait for the news about my son's wellbeing, I wait to hear the words that Hal will be okay but how could he be okay after backing out?

I could see that the silence occupying the room was starting to get to all of us; Hal was lying on the table in the med bus with Anne leaning over him checking him over for any signs of what happened to him. Ben, Maggie and I were all standing back watching as she worked on someone who was dearly important to all of us. We each held an expression of sadness and worry on our tired faces. _What happened to him?_

**Anne's POV**

His vitals were all fine; there was nothing wrong with him that could explain why he blacked out all of a sudden. After examining him, I turned to face three very worried and tired fighters.

"How is he?" Tom said urgently wanting answers on his son's health.

"He's fine, Tom. Like before, I'm not really sure what's wrong with him, he seems fine, there is nothing that explains why he blacked out. Maybe its just stress from the warehouse and the new aliens?" As I explained this to them I quietly and slowly walked over to Tom and rested my hand on his arm, trying to give him some support in this much needed time.

"Is he going to wake soon?" A quiet, sad voice came from behind Tom and Ben. Maggie was slouching against a bench and had a sad look to her, which showed how much she had been through in her short life, too much for someone her age should have ever seen.

"Only time will tell." I answered her smiling.

**Ben's POV**

I stared at my older brother lying unconscious on the table, he looked so peaceful like that, like he was back home and his biggest worry's were homework and his bratty little brothers.

I don't know why Hal blacked out like that but maybe Anne was right it just could be stress, we all knew that there was plenty of that going around. But there was something not right about this, about him blacking out at the warehouse after Karen kissed him and again just now after seeing the new aliens. I was just about to voice my concern when Anne bet me too it.

"When he wakes up, I'll ask him how he is feeling and what he remembers, okay? But right now we really can't do much for him but let him rest and take his time on waking up." She said in a soothing voice that reminded me so much of my mother when one of us used to wake up from nightmare and he voice would always soothe us back to a restful sleep.

**Maggie's POV**

"You should all get some sleep because something tells me we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." I briefly heard Anne say, but I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay here and watch over him like he did to me in that hospital room after I had gotten hurt and Hal had come back for me and saved me.

"I don't know should some one stay here and look after him? Because I know you have other work, Anne and you need sleep too." Tom spoke sound like he didn't want to ever leave.

"I'll stay with him." I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, if he starts to wake up I will go and get Anne and will wake you up." I said staring at his body lying on the table looking so lifeless.

"Okay, thanks Maggie. I should probably go talk to Weaver and then I'll get some much needed rest and so should you two." Looking at Anne and Ben.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out, I dragged a chair over and put my gun down and sat next to him, holding his hand.

_Flashback started_

_I stood in Hal's arms, hoping he was okay and was not going to leave me again. He tried to reassure me that he was fine but instinct told me something was wrong. But I pushed the worry aside and just relaxed and enjoyed being in his arms and him holding me, but then the something happened._

_He fell against me like he was just a lifeless body, just how he had looked back at the warehouse. My mind went into panic mode ad I held him up against me. 'Help' I remember saying and Tom, Ben and Anne came rushing over and helped me support him._

_"What happened?" Tom asked holding most of Hal's body weight._

_"I don't know, we were hugging and then all of a sudden he just fell into unconsciousness." I said the panic rising in my voice._

_We all helped to carry him to the med bus, as it was closer and laid him down and Anne started to check him over. _

_Flashback ended_

I squeezed his soft hand and told him to wake up soon because his family needed him, the second mass needed him and I needed him.

**Tom's POV**

I walked out of the med bus and away from one of my sons who needed me but I was also needed else were and sleep was calling to me but I know that Maggie would take good care of him like she always did and would.

I was heading over to where Weaver was when I ran into some one that I really wasn't in the mood to talk to; Pope.

"How's your son?" He asked actually sounding concerned.

"Which one? Hal's unconscious still and we still don't know why, Ben is tired and confused about the rebels and the new aliens and Matt is asleep probably dreaming about the nice childhood that he wont get." I said letting the anger at the aliens seep through.

**Pope's POV**

"I was just asking about your eldest, but for what it's worth I'm sorry the aliens hate your family so much." I said in response trying not to sound all that concerned and sorry.

It's not that I didn't care, I did. But I had a reputation to up hold even in this God forsaken world. I mean, those boys weren't all that bad. The two older ones were good fighters and the whole family was committed and loyal to the second Mass.

"Wait, are you starting to care, Pope?" He said wit sarcasm.

"That's very funny professor, keep dreaming," I said walking past him.

But before I walked to far away I turned back around and told him "I hope your eldest is okay, he's a good fighter."

"Uh, Thanks Pope." He said confused at my kindness.

"Whatever." I then walked away from the history professor turned fighter and leader but in his heart he would always be a father first.

**Hal's POV**

Once again I found my eyes opening from the world of darkness in a confused and weary state. I briefly felt someone holding my hand but before I could see whom it was I felt it.

The feeling of pain running thought my body, like electricity was runny through my veins, I remember screaming out in pain and holding my head in my hands were the pain was originating from I heard shouting coming from some where in the room but I could only focus on the pain. Then it all stopped and I felt numb and empty like I had just lost apart of myself, apart of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to Bluestarshine for helping me write this story. I hope you all like it. i'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors. I hope it all makes sense i rushed this chapter, so im really sorry if it does not. Please Review! x -Meg**


	3. Taking control

**Maggie's POV**

I could feel the worry pitted at the bottom of my empty stomach. _Why was this happing? What was happening? _Hal sat on the edge of a bed in a small room In the new Charleston, Anne was standing in front of him asking him questions but I had faded out a while ago to worried to listen to what had happened to him. All I wanted to know that he was going to be okay and nothing like this will happen again although we didn't have much luck in this world who knows maybe fate will throw us a favor.

I was standing near the door of the poorly lighted room staring into space and thinking about what had happened over these past few days when I was startled as the door next to me opened and the rush of a loving family spilled through. Ben, Tom and Matt came quickly through the door with worry and concerned consumed their pale and dark circled faces.

"What happened?" Said Tom desperately voicing it to Anne.

**Anne's POV**

"I'll let you know soon, I promise. But right now I'll need you all to leave as I need some time alone with him." I spoke softly as I turned around.

By there faces I knew that they all didn't want to leave but if I was to get Hal to answer truthfully then I think it would be better if it was just us and not so many people he cared about listening in. So far Hal had just sort of mumbled his way through them, staring down at his hands and not daring to meet anyone in the room eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Matt asked staring at his elder brother with a sad expression.

"I don't kno-" I started not really knowing how to say it but not wanting to lie to him either but the middle sibling came to my rescue.

Ben moved and kneeled down so he was now at Matt's level and in front of the worried child and spoke to him sounding confident.

"Of course he's going to be okay, Dummy. He's Hal when has he never been okay? He's our older brother he can survive anything's. He's strong."

Once Ben had stood back up, Tom and I both gave him thankful looks. Before I could per sway them to leave I heard the door opening and closing loudly and noticed that Maggie was missing, she must of left, I hope she was okay I knew how much she cared for Hal.

"We better go too, if you want to talk to him now." Tom spoke staring at his quiet son who did not seem to hear or care about our convocation, he seemed like he was in shock almost.

She mumbled a thank you as she turned back to Hal and she was now left alone with the shocked and hurt teen.

**Tom's POV**

We had been sitting outside the room for about 20 minuets, I was sitting on a chair that had been outside, Matt was sitting on my knee, Ben was leaning against the wall to my left side and Maggie was nowhere insight.

It had almost been 25 minuets when the door finally opened and Anne came out closing the door behind her.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"He's alright, Tom." She said staring at me with eyes that said he wasn't and the needed to talk alone.

"Hey Ben why don't you take Matt to go get some food you both must be hungry by now." I sad hoping Ben would get the drift, which thankfully he did.

"But dad I want to see Hal!" Matt said with pleading eyes.

"You and Ben can visit him later I promise." I said.

"Come on, buddy lets see if they have any yummy food today." Ben said encouragingly, picking Matt up and walking away.

Anne led me to an empty room and sat down beside me on the vacant bed.

"How is he really?" I sighed out.

""Not good, he said he feels so lost and afraid, of what he cant say. What happened was he said he felt this pain coming form his head that went through out his body and it felt like electricity. There is no physical reason for that to have happened. I don't know what else to do Tom, he's exhausted and confused. He says that he feels like he's missing something."

"Missing what?"

"Missing apart of his mind."

Only barely hearing Anne, Tom went into panic mode. What was wrong with his son? What did he mean he was losing apart of his mind? Tom was so scared for Hal like he was for all of his sons. What if this doesn't get better, what if Anne doesn't know what to do? No matter what happens Tom will never abandoned his son or any one of his family members, never, he would die first before any harm would come to them.

**Ben's POV**

After waiting for dad to get back from talking to Anne about Hal, which didn't take as long as I thought it would, Matt and I were finally aloud to see and speak to Hal. When we walked into the room we immediately saw Hal sitting up on the bed with his legs crossed and facing away from us, staring at the wall.

I walked towards him stepping heavily, trying to get his attention but he didn't even flinch. I wasn't sure if he even knew that we were in the room.

"Hal?" I said quietly as to not startle him.

He slowly turned his body around so that he was facing us but still sitting in the same position.

"Ben, Matt I didn't realize you were here. What's up?" He said it in a quiet and calm tone, very unlike himself.

"We just wanted to see you and make sure your okay." Matt said walking over and climbing on the bed next to Hal and giving him an awkward hug.

For a while Hal just left his arms by his sides and had a blank face, like he didn't car that his brothers were worried about him. Eventually he moved so that he was hugging Matt and smiled.

"I'm fine, Thank you for coming I really appreciate it." Hal said pulling away from Matt and ruffling his curly hair.

**Matt's POV**

I was so glad to see that Hal was okay, although he seemed a bit weird but maybe he just needs sleep. I started to tell Hal all the adventures I had had lately and he just laughed and joked about when I was younger, before the aliens, and I would do that. We talked for what seemed like forever, sometimes I missed the way things were before but at times like these I didn't miss it so much.

I loved my brothers and my dad but I missed my mum at lot and my friends and our house and school. I just want us to all be okay again and not have to worry anymore. I know my dad and brothers are worried about me and now I don't tell them how much I miss things because I know how much they have going on with all the fighting. I just hope that one day we can be normal again.

**Ben's POV**

It was nice watching Hal and Matt be brothers again and having fun, it reminded me of how the three of us were before but things have changed. When Matt had been talking for what felt like an hour Hal looked up at me from where I leant against the wall just silently watching them, and gave me a smile.

"Hey Matt, I think it's time you went and talked to dad about those 'adventures' you have been having at school." I said to him.

"No! I'm not ready to leave yet." Wined Matt.

"Hey, I'll tell you what you go tell bad about them and me and Ben will catch up then you can come back when Ben leaves and me and you can spend some time together." Hal said holding a Mat close to him.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Matt said sounding sad, he got of the bed but before he turned away I saw Hal holding his hound out but before Mat could hit it with his hand Hal moved it.

"So slow." Hal laughed.

Instead of admitting defeat, which was no at all in the Mason nature, he hit his hand against Hals other hand.

"Faster than you." Matt laughed back and then left to go find dad.

**Third person POV**

"It's nice to see you with Matt. He misses you when you're not around." Ben says looking over at Hal

"I know I miss you guys too. I miss how things used to be between me and you I mean we were bratty brothers who fought over who's smarter and now I don't even remember why were fighting." Hal said slowly getting up off the bed and standing in front of Ben.

"Yeah, me neither. Can we just be brothers again?" Ben sighed out.

"Of course, come here." Hal spoke as he pulled Ben into a tight hug.

Just as they pull away there is a soft knock at the door and it slowly opens to reveal Maggie.

"I'll, uh, give you guys sometime." Be said walking out and closing the door behind him.

**Maggie's POV**

As I walked further into the room I noticed how tired Hal looked.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I said softly.

"I'm okay, just really tired." He said sitting on the bed.

"You should get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay and watch over you."

"Okay."

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes; I pulled a chair over to the bed and set next to him holding his hand just like he did for me. I couldn't let anything happen to him, I wouldn't let anything happen to Hal Mason.

**Hal's POV**

His eyes drifted closed and he felt so peaceful in that moment, with Maggie he didn't know what he would do with out her. He was about to drift into sleep when the blacked out again but this time it was only for a couple seconds before he awoke but he wasn't Hal anymore. It was in control now.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) Thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to Bluestarshine for being amazing! i hope you like this chapter, I wanted to add more into it like a convo between Tom and Weaver but i think i might add it to the next chapter. Enjoy and Review! x -Meg**


	4. Tomorrows horrors

**Tom's POV**

I walked over to the room in which Weaver was set up in and quietly knocked on the door, I heard a brief 'come in' so I opened the door and slipped into the room shutting it behind me.

"Tom, what can I do for you? How's Hal doing?" The Captain spoke from the lone bed that he was currently sitting on.

"He's alright." I said stroking a rough side of my face. "I was just wondering what our next move was, I mean we can't stay in Charleston, we don't belong here."

"I'm not sure yet Tom, what with the new aliens and your boys I'm not sure it would be wise to leave quite yet."

"I know, Dan, but we have to go at some point and I don't think that anytime would be the right time so why not now? Hal will be fine we just have to keep an eye on him." I said leaning against the wall opposite him trying to hide how tired I was but he obviously saw it.

"Why don't we work this out in the morning? You should get some rest, I'm sure we all could after the day we've had." He sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the door and headed out.

I was heading to the room that currently was the Mason room and I hoped that Matt and Ben had already drifted off to sleep, they sure needed it. He came to a sudden stop when he heard loud shouting coming from inside Hal's room that Hal had been moved too, he neared it and opened it to see a sight that both confused and shocked him.

Maggie was lying on the floor with blood dripping down the side of her face. His eyes next fell onto his eldest son, Hal who was standing at the back of the room with a blank expression on his face and blood dripping off of his hand.

"What- What's going on here?" He asked his voice shaking with confusion. "Hal?"

Hal didn't respond for the longest time, he just stared at his father with a grin on his face and a new darkness in his eyes. In that time Anne, Lourdes, Weaver and some of the other fighters had gathered aground wondering what was going on. Anne and Lourdes had immediately gone over to Maggie and moved her back so that they could check her wounds.

"Hal, what happened?" I asked agaihal hoping to get some sort of reply or reaction out of him but it did not seem to work as he just kleptocrats in staring and smiling at us asthough he was amused by this. He was starting to scare me.

After holding his gaze for what seemed like forever but was really just a few short minuets he finally spoke.

"Oh, Professor Mason, don't look so shocked you should of learnt by now that in this world answers are hard to come by." It was said in a cold and heartless voice. This was not Hal.

"Who are you?" Apparently Capt. Weaver had come to the same conclusion as he asked Hal this.

"I'm Hal Mason." It spoke so confidently like it was so sure of who it truly was.

"No, your not my son. What have you done to him?!" I shouted at it but I didn't get much of a response as it did in have any thoughts on sticking around for to long.

"Of course I'm your loving son. We'll meet again soon, Professor." As soon a that last word came out if its mouth Hal's body collapsed to the floor and his eyes shut.

I carefully approached him wary of what might happen and checked his pulse,which thankfully I felt, I was so worried. What happened to Hal? Was he okay? My mind was in panic mode. At least he was alive right?

**Anne's POV**

Lourdes and I helped escort Maggie to an empty room nearby, after I assessed her wound and Lourdes got her a glass of much needed water before leaving, I finally asked her what had happened.

"he was drifting of to sleep when we suddenly opened his eyes and smiled at me, I asked him if he was okay but he just stared at me and then he did something I can never forget." She took a brake so she could drink some water.

"what did he do?" I asked her softly.

**Maggie's POV**

"He grabbed me by the throat and hit me on the head with his hand. I fell to the ground and stared up at him in shock and that's when Tom came in." My voice shook at the painful memory.

I never thought that Hal Mason would ever hit me, he wasn't that type if person, he has a good heart but he did my mind was racing with confusion and worry as the door opened ton reveal a very panicked Tom.

"what happened?" Anne asked in alarm to the horror on Tom's face.

" I really don't know, whatever it was it wasn't Hal." He sighed and tools a seat on a chair near by rubbing hi hand over his exhausted face.

"what do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"After you both left with Lourdes, Hal started talking but it wasn't him. It was like he was being controlled just like when the skitters or the fish heads use the harnessed or the de-harnessed kids."

"Not to state the obvious but Hal is not or has never been harnessed, so how is he being controlled?" Anne said.

"I really don't know. Now he's unconscious again. We have locked him in the room and have guards outside until morning." Tom yawned.

" Okay, there's nothing we can do right now but wait till morning so we should all get some sleep." Anne replied.

"Your right, goodnight both of you" Tom said.

We both muttered out a goodnight and both headed back to the room we shared. Trying to stat hopeful for tomorrow.

**Ben's POV**

Matt was already asleep looking adorable as always but he was having trouble with getting to sleep, like he had every night since the harness was taken of, hid thoughts were interrupted when the door very quietly opened and Dad walked in trying not to wake us up.

"Dad?" I said as quietly as I could but so he could still hear me.

"Ben, you scared me, I thought you would if been asleep ." he said back.

"Sorry." I apologised but then I noticed the worry in his farce. "What happened?"

"It's your brother, something's wrong. I think he might be being controlled some how by the aliens." He said sitting in his bed.

"how? What happened?" I asked panicking.

" He hurt Maggie and then he but it wasn't him." He said rubbing his face and sounding so sad.

I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"It will all be okay dad. Hals strong. Well work this out i promise." I put a hand on his shoulder.

**Tom's POV**

we sat like that for a long time just holding on to each other and to hope. I hated depending on my boys in times like these I was supposed to support and comfort them not the other way around. I would always protect my boys but for now they only thing I could do was wait for the horrors of tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: hi :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have Pope in it and a Hal POV. Feel free to review or message me about the story and if you want me to add anything in for you for future chapters, I would be happy to do that. Have an amazing day :) x Meg **


	5. Puzzle pieces

**Ben's POV**

I awoke to the door opening as I saw, through the slits in my eyelids, my dad in his fighter gear slipping out of the door trying not to wake Matt and I. I probably should get ready to; I awoke Matt much to my demise and we both got dressed and headed out to have breakfast. I saw Maggie sitting with Pope and his gang when I got to the make shift kitchen, _Why was she hanging out with them?_

Before I could question her I saw Matt walk over to a table occupied by Dad, Anne, Anthony, Weaver and Lourdes, I followed him and sat down still looking over at Maggie.

"Why is she sitting with them?" I asked.

"I don't know." Anne answered.

"Should be say or do something?" My dad asked concern filling his tone.

"Na, I think we should just let her do what she wants, she's a grown up." Weaver spoke sounding tired.

"How's Hal?" Matt murmured.

"I don't know we can go see him now if you want?" My dad said sending a look to Anne.

"Sure!" An excited Matt replied. I looked back to the table that Maggie was on but I found that she was gone.

After eating my dad, Anne, Matt and I all went into the room that held Hal. _What would we find in there?_

**Anne's POV**

I knew what was in that room, it wasn't pretty but the other Masons, and even Matt needed too see him. When I walked in, as to check on him first, I immediately saw Hal lying on the bed with his arms and legs strapped down, he was lying there peacefully just staring up at the ceiling but as soon as I spoke his eyes looked at me.

"Hi, Hal, how are you feeling?" I said in the calmest voice I could, sounding so motherly.

"What do you think?" sounding cold and heartless Hal repli`ed.

"I think you need some time to heal. Your father and brothers are here to see you."

"I don't want to see them."

"Hal-"I started but before I could get the rest out he interrupted.

"No, I don't want them here I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please just go." He said looking back up at the roof.

I walked out if the room leaving him alone with his thoughts which was not a good idea at all.

**Tom's POV**

When Anne came out she said something I never expected.

"He doesn't want to see you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked shocked.

"He refused to see you. I'm sorry I'll try to talk him into it later but right now he needs rest so he can heal properly, I don't know what happened before but I know it's not good we have him secure and Weaver and other leaders will question him when I see that he is fit enough. I really am sorry." She spoke with honesty.

Why didn't he want to see us? We were his family, we love him. Maybe he just wants time to heal and then wants to see us then.

"Okay." I sighed. "Come, on boys we'll see him later."

While walking down the hallway we ran into a fast paced Maggie.

"Wow, slow down there." I said as she moved past us.

She turned around to face us; her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Ben questioned her apparently noticing to.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Hal?" She spoke quickly, looking around.

"Um, no he doesn't want to see anyone yet. Sorry, I will come tell you when he does." I spoke fake smiling at her.

"Okay, thanks." Then she just kept on walking with a sad expression.

We then walked away to resume our duties in fighting this war.

**Maggie's POV**

I walked at a fast speed towards the room that Hal was in, I knew he didn't want visitors but I just needed to see him and make sure he is alright. There was no one around to notice me going in and I knew Anne or Lourdes weren't in there because I saw them tending to other patients. He was alone behind this door all I needed to do was open it and then I could see him, so I did, I really wish I hadn't.

"Hal?" I called out quietly. No response. He was lying on the bed, well more like forcefully strapped down to it, with his eyes close, maybe he was asleep?

I got closer and reached out my hand to touch his shoulder when he opened his eyes so suddenly that it made me jump.

"What are you doing here?" He said emotionless, which I knew was not true.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard about what happened but I didn't want to believe it."

"We'll start believing it. Now that you know get out, I don't want you here, I never what to see you again."

Tears filled my eyes, _No I had to be strong._

"You don't mean that." I whispered.

"Oh, don't I. Have you ever thought why someone like me would choose you, you are nothing. Your filled with darkness that spreads to everyone that you meet. I thought you were different but know we both know the truth. You are pathetic and broken." He yelled at me.

When he stopped Anne came through the door. She said "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving." I said tears streaming down my face as I pushed past her and ran down the hall until I got to mine and Anne's room I shut the door and fell against it, finally letting years of pain out.

**Anne's POV**

"What was that?" I said really concerned about Maggie.

"Like she said it was nothing. I want to see Ben." He said.

"What?"

"I want to see Ben, but only him." He said demanding.

"I don't know, after what just happened."

"Just go get him okay I want to see my brother."

"Fine but if I hear anything like before you won't be having any visitors." I didn't want to be like this to him but he was acting so un-Hal-like.

**Ben's POV**

When Anne came and told me that Hal wanted to see me, I was confused why just me? I thought he would have wanted to see Dad or Matt or Maggie but not me. We never got along no matter what, we were just too different. But he was still my brother and I loved him even if it didn't seem like it at times, so I still went t his room and went inside.

"Hal, you wanted to see me?" I said to him.

He stared at me with dark haunted eyes and I felt a strange feeling run through me, I knew that feeling it was the feeling I got just before the skitters or overlords spoke through me, _What was happening?_

Befoe I knew it it had intruded into my mind and controlled mewithout ease.

_Come and let me free from the binds that hold me_, it commanded me through my mind. I didn't want to but I could feel my feet waling over to him and un-strapping him. After he had sat up and rubbed his wrists he stood up and walked towards me and stood before me with eyes, staring at me, that was as dark as night and looked so haunted. I was ready to give into his next command when the door opened and my dad and Anne stepped through and what they saw was sure to shock them.

**Tom's POV**

What I saw in that room was frightening to say the least, Ben and Hal were facing and staring at each other, Bens spikes were glowing. _Was there skitters or fish heads around? _

But then it all connected like a puzzle in my mind. The attitude, the speaking as though he was the overlord, the making Ben's spikes grow. Hal was not my son, not anymore, he was the overlord.

* * *

**A\N: hello :) I would like to dedicate this chapter to the amazibg DriftingCloudz I hope that I wrote it a little bit how you wanted it. I will add some more of you amazing ideas in the next few chapters. This is a little preview of the next one: Maggie does anything to help Hal but he and the overlord doesn't make it easy. Hal comes back. Tom hits breaking point and weaver decides the next moves for the 2nd mass. Hopefully it will be up within he next few days. If you have any requests of things you want me to add in the next chapters or I you have an opinion feel free to leave a review or private message me :) Have a great day :) x Meg**


	6. Secrets let out

**Hal/Overlord's POV**

He watched them figure it out and smirked, they had no idea what was coming if they thought this was their biggest trouble I can't wait till they see what happens next. The boy he was facing, Ben Mason, stepped away when I let him have control back and stared in shock. They all didn't make a move just looked afraid and weak, which is what the pathetic humans were.

"Get out! Leave my son alone!" Tom Mason yelled, attracting a lot of attention. More fighters started to pike around the door, wondering what all the noise was about.

"But, Professor, I am your son. I'm just the darkness in him, the dark part that he tries to hide. That he won't give into but he will eventually." I spoke giving them a stare with cold eyes.

"Stop lying! What do you want from us?" Ben Mason yelled.

"What do I want? I want the whole of the human race to burn, you disgust me. You are so weak, why are you even fighting anymore, you know you can't win. You know Tom, you have always been the leader in the family but Hal always hated you did you know that? He couldn't stand you he loved his mother and brothers but never you." I stalked towards him, my prey.

"That- That's not true-"Tom stuttered, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Isn't it? I can read his thoughts; I can see how he really feels I can see every fear he has ever had. He is weak and worthless. Just like every human." I finally reached him and stared in to his eyes knowing that what he was staring back at looked like a monster, cold eyes that were empty and that looked exactly like his eldest sons eyes.

"Shut up!" he said to me through gritted teeth. He motioned for people to come and restrain me but before they could step any closer to me I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the nearest wall choking the life out of him. I could feel people trying to pull me off but my strength out weighted theirs. I held him there until he finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor I took a few steps backwards when I felt the guns pointing at my back.

"Don't move again or well shoot you straight back to Hell." A man growled he was dressed in formal army clothes so I assumed he was there Captain.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

**Weavers POV **

It had been a couple of hours and many things were going on that made thoughts spin in my head, the Overlord or whatever had taken over the teen fighter was locked up so secure that I was concerned for Hal but I pushed thoughts thoughts out, he wasn't him right now. Anne was taking care of Tom while Lourdes was checking on Ben and Matt.

I was talking with the other generals and other leaders about what our next moves were, many of them wanted to kill Hal and then make the 2nd Mass stay. I and a few others had different ideas, I knew how dangerous it was to help Hal but I had to, I didn't feel like I could even consider the other option, kill him and then leave or stay. I don't know anyone who would do it, beside the obvious; Pope. No matter what I had made my final decision, the 2nd mass was going to leave and take Hall with them and we would help him no matter what.

**Tom's POV**

When I woke up I knew I was lying on the bed in the med bus, I had woken up there one too many times. I first say Anne hovering over me.

"How are you feeling, Tom?" She asked giving me a once over.

"I'm fine." I sat up and put my legs over the side. "Just got a headache."

"That's normal, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah." I said standing up and walking towards the door, wanting to find out what was going on; I could tell that Anne wanted to stop me, but she knew how important this was to me so she let me leave without a single word spoken about it.

I checked on Ben and Matt who were sitting and talking quietly amongst them in the eating area. I sat with them for a while and gave them as much information as I thought they could handle before heading over to where I knew Weaver was.

"Tom just the man I was looking for." Weaver said catching up t me and walking beside me.

"Captain, I assume you have had meeting. You can't let anything happen to him, it isn't his fault. Please, Dan." I pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anyone lay a wrong hand on Hal. I think it best that we move out as soon as we can, with Hal."

"I agree. I got to tell you that I don't know what to do about him. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Tom, well figure it out but first we have to speak to it and then worry about leaving."

"When do you want to talk to him?"

"Now and I requested the Anne be in the room just in case, I'm not sure that it is a good idea that you come in with me."

"I know, but I'm okay, I will be."

"Okay but at the first sign of anything I will send you out. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Anne's POV**

When the door opened to reveal Weaver and Tom, I saw Hal or whoever it was look up at them.

"Well, well, well look who came to visit little old me."

"What do you want?" Weaver said letting no personal emotions seep through in fear of them being used against him.

"Death, in its entire fine forms. That's what I want. I want you all to die a painful and slow death." It seethed out sounding inhuman for the first time.

"Well, if you hadn't of noticed the tables have turned we control whether you live or die now." Tom said.

"But that would mean the death of your son and we wouldn't want that now would we." It countered.

Both Weaver and Tom stared at it with hate, as I was sure I was doing too. They were about to say something when it closed its eyes and dropped its head down looking asleep. I was about to go and check on him when his head snapped up and scared eyes darted around, he started to breath heavily and tried to tear his hands out of the binds, a lone tear ran down his cheek slowly.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I'm really concerend about this chapter so tell me what you think. If you want to give me any ideas or you want me to add something in, feel free to ask and I would be happy to do that for you. Next chapter (will include some of DriftingCloudz ideas): Maggies thoughts. Hals memorys are mixed up and What happened to him while the overlord was in causes trouble. In the last chapter A/N i gave a preview of this chapter and i forgot about it so it is way different. Im really sorry! Thank you for reading :) REVIEW! x Meg**


	7. Three bangs

**Maggie's POV**

I didn't know what to think anymore. I wanted to stand by him but I also knew that it wasn't him anymore, obvious to the fact that he had hit her. What if he didn't come back? I'm not sure I could live in a world without Hal Mason in it. Of course I had to before I met him but back then I was only surviving not really living, then he came along and changed that. He couldn't give up on me just like I would never give up on him. We were best friends, lovers and fighters but most importantly we were partners.

I felt so useless just sitting here and thinking about how unfair life was when I knew that Hal was in there somewhere and we were doing nothing to help him, but I didn't know how to. I just wanted to go back, before everything happened before the warehouse before Karen and that kiss, before the bug- wait the kiss! That's it that's how Karen implanted the bug in Hal. I was about to run and tell the others when a voice interrupted.

"Maggie! Maggie h-"

Ben came running up to me where I was sitting on my bed in my lonely room thinking. He was breathing very fast, he must of been running for a while, which could only mean one thing, it was important.

"Ben? What is it? What's happening?" I said as he tried to gain his breath back.

"I've been...looking for you... everywhere, I had to... find Matt and... Lourdes...First." He eventually spit out.

"Why?" I said getting scared.

"Hal's back. He's awake and himself again. Tom, Anne and the captain are with him now I had to find Lourdes to help Anne out and you and Matt so you guys could see him." He said talking normally.

"Then why are we still standing here, let's go." I said rather loudly and then we raced down the hall heading towards the most important person in my life.

**Lourdes's POV**

After Ben had came and told me I rushed to the room that Hal was moved back to. I first saw Tom, Matt and Capt. Weaver but as I ventured further into the room I saw Anne busying herself over Hal, who looked sad and tired and was strapped back to the bed just in case.

"Anne, what can I do to help?" I asked straight away.

"A second hand over here would great, thanks." I walked over to her and stared to work.

After we had checked him over and patched some of his old wounds up again. We finally sat down and talked to him. He refused to say a word until Maggie and Ben stepped through the door, their eyes venturing for Hal.

"Get out!" Hal randomly yelled.

"What?" Maggie said quietly.

"I don't want you here. Get out right now. I don't want to see you."

"Hal, what do you mean? It's Maggie. Why can't she be here?" Tom said confused, just like the rest of us.

"I don't want her here! Get her out!" Hal shouted at him.

"Lourdes, why don't you take Maggie and Matt to get something to eat and then maybe Hal might want her to come back later." Anne suggested turning to me.

"Sure." I walked over to Maggie and put on arm around her and lead her over to the door, Matt trailing behind us, watching as a silent tear ran down her pale cheek.

Once we had left the room and I had closed the door I turned to Maggie and pulled her into a hug that I'm sure she needed but would never have voiced it. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her I wanted to get her some faith to stay strong in these dark times. After a while I felt her rest her head on my shoulder and relax, I stared to rub her back in comfort. When we pulled away she had a small smile on her face and then Matt went up to her and hugged her too.

"Thank you I needed that." She said surprising me.

"It's fine. Maybe Hal just doesn't want you to seen him like this." I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed. "Come on lets go get some food."

We walked down the hall all a little more hope and faithful.

**Weaver's POV**

"Hal, we need to talk." I said to him.

"I don't want to talk."

"You have to, Hal." Tom said.

"No, I don't want to answer any questions."

"Hal, we need to know what you remember about the past few days." I said to him, trying not to sound forceful.

"The last thing I remember is the warehouse." He mumbles not sounding happy.

"Alright, so you don't remember anything after the warehouse?" I asked.

"Not really, I remember waking up a few times but that's it."

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any different than from normal?" Ben piped in.

"No. I don't remember anything okay? I just want to get some rest."

"You can, later after you answer some more questions I promise." Tom said getting mad.

"Hey, dad?" He said turning to Tom.

"Yes?"

"Where's mum?"Hal said sounding very worried.

"What?" We all stared at him in surprise and watched him concerned and worried. Doesn't he remember what happened to his mother?

"I know this will be hard on her. Is she okay?" She said seriously.

"Hal...um..." Tom stuttered.

"She's fine, in fact she will come and visit you later. Maybe you should get some rest first and we will come back later." Ben said not letting the tears spill from his eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ben. You get some rest Hal and we will see you in a few hours."

"Okay."

We left, shutting the lights off behind us leaving Hal in darkness.

**Ben's POV**

We walked to the cafeteria where we knew Matt, Maggie and Lourdes were. Once we saw them we went and sat down saying our greetings.

"How is he?" Maggie asked.

"He's okay as to be expected. Isn't saying much we left him to rest for a few hours then we will go in and talk to him again, you can go and see him then too. He also has some problems with his memories." Dad told the three of them.

"What do you mean problems?" Lourdes asked.

"He thinks his mother is here with us." Dad said sounding emotional, which I didn't hear often.

"Maybe we should pray for him." Lourdes suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Weaver said.

We all took hold of each other's hands and Lourdes started to speak when we heard several gun shots go off.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review or massage me or review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas fo the story. I would love to hear from you guys! Im really concerend about this chapter, please tell me what you think. I'm not sure whats going to happen in the next chapter but i will hopefully get started on it tomorrow and have it posted about Wednesday, lets hope so! Have a great day and smile :P Meg xx**


	8. AN

Hi guys. Um I'm wondering if I should continue this story. Tell me waht you think. It would mean so much x


	9. The blood drips

**A/N: Hi :) Im back. I am so so so sorry it ha been so long and I am really sorry for the short chapter. I have had so many things going wrong. im sorry.**

* * *

**3rd persons POV**

The sound of heavy shoes falling onto the hard ground echoed throughout the secured area of the New Charleston. The group consisted of six, skilled fighters; a captain and two doctors of the fearing 2nd Mass. Tom pushed the door open and rushed into the now silent room, to witness what he never thought he would, his eldest son pointing a gun to his own head.

**Maggie's POV**

I skidded to a halt in front of the wide opened door to the room Hal was left alone in, was he okay? But what I saw was something far from okay. There was blood soaking the walls and floors, I gasped in horror, not seeing the bodies laying dead and lifeless on the floor, but then I saw him, he had a gun aimed at the centre of his temple with his index figure on the trigger.

"Hal! What are you doing?!" I screamed at him, my eyes wide.

No, I couldn't lose him. He was everything to me; I made it through each and every day for him he couldn't just leave me, not now.

Hal slowly looked up at us with dark haunted eyes, they were no longer his eyes the ones I had slowly fallen for, and they were the enemy's eyes.

**Ben's POV**

I stared at my older brother, someone I had always looked up to but would never tell anyone. What was he doing? Was it even him anymore? Was there anything left of Hal in there?

"Hal?" I started quietly walking towards him with my hands held up to show I wasn't a threat.

I had to walk over the dead bodies to get to him; I noticed that they were wearing army uniforms. They all had one bullet in each of their skulls. Three shots were fired. Hal killed them.

**Tom's POV**

I saw Ben stop at the dead body's so I carried on his mission and stepped over the lifeless corpses and to Hal, or what looked like my son.

"Put the gun down." I rested my hand on the top of the gun and gently lowered it.

He hissed at me like an animal but lowered the gun anyway and dropped it to the floor.

"Leave, now." It hissed out at me.

"No, what have you done to my son?" I asked it holding my rage in.

"I am your son."

"No, you're not. You are a monster that has taken over his body." I said letting some of my anger seep through.

"Oh, but I am. I'm just the dark side of him, the one he tries to hide from the world. We both know there is a dark side to him and I'm that side showing itself."

"Shut up, what do you want form us?" Ben said protecting his brother.

"I want the second mass's destruction and all of your deaths."

**Weaver's POV**

I was pointing my gun at him. Hal Mason. I was aiming at him. Never in all the time had I known the young brave fighter, had I ever thought of aiming my rifle at him with my fingers resting on the trigger. I knew that I probably couldn't make myself shoot but I had to protect the second mass that was my job. I eyed up Hal or whatever it was and kept reminding myself hat this wasn't Hal. I could see that this was tearing everyone else up. Tom couldn't take losing another son, I knew he couldn't. Maggie couldn't lose another person especially someone so close to her, her partner. Matt and Ben couldn't lose more of their family in some ways they depended on Hal to be strong and brave. All his friends couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose one of my bravest fighters.

Ben's POV

"That's not true! Hal Mason is a good person and is nothing like you." Maggie yelled at it.

"If that's what you want to believe. Do you ever wonder why Hal chose you? He felt sorry for you. He doesn't care about you, he felt sorry that you were so alone and wanted to help you just got to attached and you know him he couldn't let you down, he was always such a good little solider."

"No, you're not him." Maggie's voice faltered and tear rolled down her cheek as she silently left the room.

The monster looked back at dad and gave him an evil grin of victory, it had just ruined part of Hal's life it was so proud.

"It's your turn professor." He started to circle dad. "I always hated you, you know. I always loved mum so much but you were always disappointed in my and always expecting me to be more like Ben, a son you could be proud of. Eventually I grew to hate you, I wish that you had of died instead of mum. I wish you were dead. I hate you. I-"

His voice gave out and he gave a jolt of confusion before he fell to the floor and blood started to drip out of his mouth and eyes.

**Anne's POV**

Once I had seen the blood running down Hal's face Lourdes and I ran to him and immediately checked for a pulse. There was a very faint one. But then it stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I am super concerned about this chapter. It has been a while since I wrote about this story so Im really sorry aif i get somethings worng. i dont think its good enough. Im sorry. Thank you guys for your reviews and support. I love you guys 3 Meg x**


	10. Here to collect

**A/N: Hey guys :) So sorry it has been so long, This chapter isnt so great, sorry about that. Hope you guys are good and I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for reading my story!**

* * *

Third POV:

His heart refused to start again. The room was a mass panic, with Tom standing over watching his eldest child die, Ben hugging the young pure Matt, both siblings having tears spilling down their faces and Maggie standing in the corner with her hands held to her chest as if her heart was stopping too.

20 minutes later..

Tom Mason sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital in the New United States of America, staring down at his hands he thought of what his life was like before the aliens before everything went to hell. He had a beautiful wife that he loved intensely, together they had three children who were all very different but all loved each other. Life was perfect but then the aliens took over and we were left to become fighters. We turned innocent children into fighters, they were meant to grow up going to school, playing sports and going on dates but instead they are using gun and becoming killers. Hal, or whatever was controlling him, had said some horrible stuff to him, he knew that it was not Hal saying that. Hal had killed three people, i still couldn't wrap my head around it. It wasn't Hal it wasn't him. Oh how he missed Rebecca, she would've said something wonderful and we would've carried on surviving. But the longer Tom thought about the life they were all living now the more he saw that it was going to be so difficult to win and that they were going to have to sacrifice a lot of things to do so.

Ben Mason sat against a wall in a hallway somewhere in Charleston, his knees up against his chest, his arm around his younger brother Matt and his thoughts running wild. He thought back to when he first woke up after his harness was removed, his father and two brothers were sitting by him and waiting for him to awaken. He cared for his family so much and would do anything for them even if the did not agree most of the time, while he was working and helping the rebel skitters Ben had to lie to his father and brothers and he wished he could take that back, he hated deceiving them but it was for the good of the planet. Ben and Hal hardly ever saw eye to eye but regardless they still cared and looked out for each other, they were still brothers after all. The thing that he wanted most in this world was to win this war and rebuild this destructed world, all with his family by his side.

Matt Mason sat next to Ben and stared straight ahead, trying not to think about Hal, forcing the tears to not fall. He loved his family, he needed them. Matt looked up at Ben and saw him staring at the door which was now opened, there stood their father. Tom went over to his two boys and crouched down in front of them and pulled them into a hug. Matt couldn't hold in the tears anymore and let all of the pain and sorrow out.

Maggie sat on her bed that she shared with Hal. Maggie just sat there, not moving just thinking. She thought about all the wonderful moments she had had with Hal Mason. First meeting him. Her joining the 2nd Mass and fighting with him. The morning they had sat on a branch and talked. lying in the car with him and laughing. Them talking outside the hospital. Their first kiss. Hal coming back for her even though she told him to leave her there. Hal sitting beside the hospital bed and watching over her while she fell asleep. Their second kiss. Hal accepting her troubled past. Every moment she spent with Hal Mason was special and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Whatever that thing in Hal was it was wrong about what it had said. Maggie new Hal cared for her. He was so important to her. She needed him. She loved him.

Anne's POV:

I forced Maggie, Tom, Ben and Matt out of the room that Hal was in, i didn't want to but I had to help Hal and they needed time. Lourdes and I saved Hal. We got his heart to beat again but whatever happened to him was bad and we had to make sure that it did not happen again, so we strapped Hal down to the bed he was laying on. After an hour or so of running test and caring to other patients we left him so he could get some rest. There were guards outside the door armed and ready incase Hal or the overlord escaped or tried anything.

I went to see Tom, on the way getting Lourdes, Weaver, Maggie, Ben and Matt. We all sat and stood around in an empty meeting room.

"Okay, I think we just need to think about all that has happened." Tom suggested.

"Yeah, so at the warehouse Karen kissed Hal and he went unconscious. Then he came outside when the new aliens arrived and then passed out. Then when he woke up he said that he thought he was missing a part of his mind. Then he hurt Maggie. He spoke like like the overlord. He refused to see anyone. He said hurtful things to Maggie. Then he controlled ben like the skitters or overlords do. Talked like the overlord again. Attacked Tom. Talked like the overlord then changed back to Hal. Hal freaked out at Maggie being in the room. Thought his mother was alive. Killed three people. Was going to kill himself. Talked like the overlord again. Then his heart stopped."I said

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but we are in some serious trouble." Ben said.

"Anne, have you run any scans for a eye bug or something?" Tom questioned.

"Yes I did. We should get the results soon. The problem is if it doesn't show up then what are we going to do? We don't know what we are dealing with here. When Tom had the bug in his eye it only got information it did not control him and it definitely didn't make him seem like the overlord. So what's our next move?"

"We could go to the rebel skitters and ask them what they know." Ben suggested.

"Sounds good. Right now we need to deal with Hal and the people he kil- it killed." Weaver put in.

Tom's POV:

Once we had dealt with everything I went for a walk to relax my mind when I saw her... Karen. She was just standing at the end of the road staring at me. There were no overlords or skitters with her, well not that i could see. She wasn't planning on fighting us. Then why was she here? She was here for Hal.

* * *

**Not a great ending :/ Sorry bout that. PLEASE REVIEW it would mean so much to me. AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OR SOMETHING THEY WANT ME TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER/S PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW! X**


End file.
